


Feral first years

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Clay | Dream and Niki | Nihachu are Siblings, Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Divorced Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, FUCK, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, I love him, Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, More tags later, Multi, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Very OOC, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, big brother hawks, blasian midoriya, dadza meets dadzawa YEAHHH, denki is multilingual, denki is nonbinary, dream is nonbinary, everyone is ooc, hinata shoyo and izuku are best friends, iida is a bit eh, im sorry, kenma is the only one that knows about dream and zuku, okay, schlatt is tubbo's dad and he adopted the rest, shinsou is meme god, so is deku, that aint a tag and im sad abt it, theyre all crackheads, theyre still on good terms tho, ukai phil and aizawa bond over their kids, very, very self indulgent, who let tanaka and kirishima meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it all started when zuku added hina and dre to the 1A gc
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, a suprise - Relationship, kindof - Relationship, the rest are a suprise okay
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh idk what im doing
> 
> usernames:  
> Hina: sun’s rival/ jumping demon  
> Zuku: zeus  
> Kats: bombsuki  
> Iida: gotta go fast  
> Mina: wake up bro  
> Shin: i am woke  
> Kiri: hard  
> Sero: hispanic spiderman  
> Todo: fire hazard  
> Tsu: kermit’s love child  
> Chako: ungravity  
> Kami: outlet  
> Jirou: earbuds  
> Tokoyami: emo bird  
> Aoyama: sparkles
> 
> lmk if i left people out, this is just for sho + 1A

**Zeus** has added **sun’s rival** to **Feral first years**

  
  


Zeus: my brotha !

Sun’s rival: my brotha !

Bombsuki: oh no

Zeus: oh yes

Ungravity: who’s that deku?

Sun’s rival: where am i 

Zeus: my class groupchat

Gotta go fast: Midoriya! Please refrain from adding others outside of our class to this chat!

Sun’s rival: is that the glasses guy you say you can't stand?

_Outlet and 9 others are now online._

Outlet: our resident broccoli boy?

wake up bro: said such a thing???

Hispanic spiderman: we had to have know he didnt like SOMEONE

Hard: but… but it’s izuku

Sun’s rival: Is hard the one you said could rival Tanaka?

Hard: is that a compliment?

Zeus: yes

Sun’s rival: yes

Bombsuki: yes

Fire hazard: yes

I am woke: yes

emo bird: yes

Earbuds: tokoyami?

Hard: wow. Then thanks bro!

Gotta go fast: We’re straying away from the fact that Midoriya has added a random person to our chatroom!

Sun’s rival: Hey im Hinata Shoyo, i play volleyball and im that other childhood friend that i hope Katsuki and Zuku have mentioned

kermit’s love child: so youre the jumping demon they love to talk about?

_Sun’s rival changed their name to ‘jumping demon’_

Jumping demon: guess so

Fire hazard: you still owe me my cold soba, i aint forget <3

Jumping demon: suddenly i cant read

Fire hazard: <voice message> give me my soba

Jumping demon: suddennytr i cssnt ehear

Zeus: LMFAOOOO

Fire hazard: fuck you

Jumping demon: bet

Bombsuki: im gon snitch

Jumping demon: 

Ungravity: wait??? How do you know about this mystery boy? I thought we were besties deku :( 

Zeus: 

Zeus: ANYWAYS i wanted to tell you i'm coming to visit

Jumping demon: o shit really? Mama will make ur fav

Are auntie and uncle coming too or just you and big bro?

Zeus: we all coming, kats too

Outlet: mido has a brother? feelin Betrayed that i didnt know

Zeus: im sorry kami </3

Outlet: heart been broke so many times 

Kermit’s love child: who is it?

_Emo bird and four others are typing…_

Zeus: SHUR UOP

ILL TEKL MT MOM YO STOP LETTINH YOU IN WHEN YOU COMR OVET

Emo bird: I apologize Denki, his parents make the best food.

Jumping demon: agreed

Bombsuki: agreed

Fire hazard: agreed

I am woke: agreed

Outlet: </3

Zeus: Dont worry kami, ill bring a slice of my mum’s apple pie just for u <3

Outlet: :00

Deal, ur forgiven

kermit’s love child: so @ jumping demon what school do you go to?

Jumping demon: karasuno, i play on the volleyball team

Outlet: that’s so cool !

hispanic spiderman: the crows right?

jumping demon: you’ve heard of us?? Hah yeah !

hispanic spiderman: holy crap

wake up bro: Sero loves to watch your games <3

Bombsuki: he had a crush on ur bf for a week before looking at Tsukki

jumping demon: WAIT???

Hispanic spiderman: DID NOT???/

jumping demon: tsukki is a dick i do not recommend

zeus: ??? tsukki is so nice to me

jumping demon: what

Bombsuki: what

Fire hazard: he’s nice to me too

I am woke: me too lmao

emo bird: He is very polite when we chat. 

zeus: LMFAOOO HE JUST DONT LIKE YALL

Bombsuki: I THOUGHT WE WERE BONDING

Jumping demon: i am so bringing this up at practice today.

Jumping demon: speaking of practice

zeus: yeah yeah you’re excused, i have homework

jumping demon: bye everyone <3

_jumping demon is now offline._

Outlet: well

Hispanic spiderman: he was cool 

Outlet: I agree

zeus: ok now that that’s over with

zeus: I have homework 2 do, gn yall

Bombsuki: yeah, im going to bed. night losers

_Zeus and Bombsuki are now offline._

earbuds: that was eventful.

Kermit’s love child: i agree

Outlet: well i hate to admit this but i also have homework to do

Hispanic spiderman: yeahhh me too

Emo bird: Goodnight everyone.

Wake up bro: night <33

_Everyone is offline._


	2. A wild Dre appears <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dre appears yeahyeha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload?  
> usernames:  
> Dream: XD  
> Hina: sun’s rival/ jumping demon  
> Zuku: zeus  
> Kats: bombsuki  
> Iida: gotta go fast  
> Mina: wake up bro  
> Shin: i am woke  
> Kiri: hard  
> Sero: hispanic spiderman  
> Todo: fire hazard  
> Tsu: kermit’s love child  
> Chako: ungravity  
> Kami: outlet  
> Jirou: earbuds  
> Tokoyami: emo bird  
> Aoyama: sparkles

**Mar 11, 2 am**

Zeus: HEY 

HEYYY

Wake up bro: Nicki Minaj is the queen of ra---

Im woke: [gunshots]

Zeus: LMAOOOO

BUT THAT’S NOT WHAT I CAME HERE FOR

Outlet: What’s up zu?

Zeus: CAN I ADD MY non-blood COUSIN TO THE GROUP CHAT

Fire hazard: i mean

Iida isnt on so go ahead

Zeus: YEAHH

**Zeus** has added **XD** to **Feral first years**

XD: where am i

_Bombsuki is now online._

Bombsuki: TAKE YOUR ASSES TO SLEEP

XD: hello, katsuki :)

Bombsuki: oh

Bombsuki: have a wonderful day.

_Bombsuki is now offline._

Outlet: did

Wake up bro: did they just

Hispanic spiderman: scare bakugo????//?????//

Zeus: HAHAHA

IVE MISSED YOU DRE

XD: Ive missed u, izuku <33

Fire hazard: soo

U gon introduce us?

Zeus: RIGJT

DREAM THIS IS MY CLASS GROUP CHAT

GUYS THIS ISMY WHITE FRIEND DREAM

Wake up bro: white.... 

Zeus: THEYRE COOL I PROMISE

XD: hi

Zeus: that was so dry what

XD: LMAOO me and techie are planning a fight

Hispanic spiderman: a fight::::??????/??/

XD: yeah, we’re sparring buddies

Zeus: yeah, they got their arm cut off once

XD: good times

Hispanic spiderman: ???/???????????//??//?////??????/??/

Outlet: so anyways

Howd you scare baku

XD: it’s the smiley face

Wake up bro: ok cracker, u got me hooked.

Fire hazard: how did :) scare BAKUGO??

XD: it’s the history of it

Zeus: im sure it haunts his nightmares

_Hard is now online._

Hard: what history could :) have?

XD: once apon a time

I killed a guy

The end.

Wake up bro: WHY DID YOU LET A MURDERER INTOOUR GC:??//?

Zeus: SHHHHH

So back then bakugo had this period where he used to bully me

And i told Dre abt it

So one time when me and kat were having a sleep over, dream came thru my window with their signature :) mask n blood all over

They told bakugo “if you bully him again, this will be your blood.” 

I think he pissed himself

XD: good times

Fire hazard: how much should i pay you to kill my dad

XD: around 45571 yen, throw in a potato and i can get techno to do it.

Fire hazard: deal

Zeus: anyways

Outlet: wait

Send a pic

Zeus: wilbur schlatt aint gon be happy about that one

Wake up bro: THE YOUTUBERS????

Im woke: squints.

Wake up bro: looks away

Im woke: AYISHA LIKE WHITE MEN ! AYISHA LIKE WHITE MEN. WHITE MEN HO

Wake up bro: AYOOO…

Outlet: AYO @XD SEND A PIC 

XD:

Outlet: aint no way

Im woke: Black nails: theyre deffo not straight.

Wake up bro: DREAM??? WAS TAKEN,>>????

XD: that’s me! :)

Outlet: oh my god

Wake up bro: YOURE FRIENFDS SWITH FAMOUS PEPLE

XD: I could add Wilbur if you would like

Zeus: stares…

XD: turns around…

Zeus: anyways…. I think they had enough for today

Im woke: wait

If youre dream does that make techie technoblade…

XD: Yes!

Im woke: holy shit

XD: did Izu not talk abt me <//3

Zeus: ive talked about ur manhunts

Wake up bro: YUO NEVER SIAD>>????

Hard: who’s dreamwastaken? I know wilbur but

Zeus: American youtuber

XD: yeahh, white cracker makes manhunt videos

Hard:

Hard:WAIT

Zeus: youre goingto kil them

XD: Techno wants me to get off my phone</3

Zeus: fuck techno

NO AWAIT

XD: <voice message> is that a threat, child?

Zeus: No,,,

Im woke: OH ITS RWPLLLY HIM>>>>????//////??/?/???

XD: did you not believe us </33

Im woke: no

Wake up bro: no

Outlet: no

Hard: no

Zeus: </3

Fire hazard: dont worry Iza

Zeus: <//3

Hispanic spiderman: in our defense

He’s famous and from a different country

Im woke: wait rq

Wake up bro: are you and wilbur dating

_XD is now offline._

  
  


Outlet: worth a shot.

Im woke: <//3

_Bombsuki is now online._

Hispanic spiderman: aw shit

_Everyone is now offline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art cred to costcopunk on twt loves <3 https://mobile.twitter.com/costcopunk


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for making iida a quirkest and ableist[?] fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // there's a bit of iida being against ppl w disorders, im sorry again for making him that way.
> 
> Please let me know if im rushing <3
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Dre: XD   
> Techno: FUCK THE GOVERNMENT  
> Hina: jumping demon  
> Zuku: zeus  
> Kats: bombsuki  
> Iida: gotta go fast  
> Mina: wake up bro  
> Shin: i am woke  
> Kiri: hard   
> Sero: hispanic spiderman  
> Todo: fire hazard  
> Tsu: kermit’s love child  
> Chako: ungravity  
> Kami: outlet  
> Jirou: earbuds  
> Tokoyami: emo bird  
> Aoyama: sparkles  
> Zawa: tired

**Mar 11, 5 pm**

Gotta go fast: I’m sorry, but how do we know that these people Midoriya added are not villains? 

XD: im literally a hero in training

jumping demon: and im quirkless lol

gotta go fast:oh

Sorry

Jumping demon: ?///??

XD: tommy said that wasnt very pogchamp of you

Wake up bro: ayoo???

Gotta go fast: What? Should I not feel bad for him being quirkless?

XD: that’s like saying me and tech cant be heroes because i have adhd and he hears voices

Gotta go fast: well…

Zeus: WHAT????

Bombsuki: hey iida <3 shut up ! lol <33

Fire hazard: iida that’s not really… yk LMAOOO

Gotta go fast: I just don't believe that quirkless people and people with disorders/mental illnesses should be heros. It could interfere with their work.

Zeus: tensei is shaking his head rn man…

Jumping demon: lucky for you i dont want to be a hero lolzies <33

XD: if you believe that so much, maybe we should fight.

Gotta go fast: While I don’t approve of such things, I will take your offer. 

You may even bring a partner.

XD: Great.

Zeus: my money's on rivalstwt

Outlet: ooou bae abt to beat ur ass iida <33

Ungravity: while i disagree with everything he said, ill have to go for iida. Just for support, i feel bad that no one is voting for him LMAO

Zeus: that’s ok bae, still taking ur money <3 

Ungravity </3

Hispanic spiderman: Alright alright alright! everyone, please dm me who you’re voting on and make sure to bring your money tmr 

XD: Rivalstwt VS Sonic <333

Zeus: make sure to tell your friends, dre. You too hinata, i’ll tell class B and ask Allmight if we can use his class period.

I am woke: this abt to be funny 

Wake up bro: iida doesnt know what he’s in for

**Mar 11, 7 pm**

XD: DAD’S COMING

Zeus: NO FUCKING WAY

UNCLE SCHLATT??

XD: YEAH HE HAS NOTHING TO DO

Earbuds: schlatt…

JSCHLATT???

Hard: wait what exactly is your family tree like

XD: well

Zeus: dont forget me and hinata this time

XD: yeah yeah

Anyways. Schlatt is my dad, puffy is his sister and Auntie inko is his non biological sister 

Schlatt has… kids 

Earbuds: kids??//

XD: shh yeah it’s me, niki, tubbo, ranboo, purpled, drista and lani

So there’s seven of us

Outlet: that must be a fun dinner

XD: then from auntie Inko and Hina’s mom there’s hinata, izu and big brother wings

Bombsuki: and me,

XD: yeah yeah and you

AND THEN

Hard: holy hell

XD: LMAOOOO 

From my platonic husband there’s Techno, Wilbur, Tommy and phil

Zeus: platonic husband?>???/??/

XD: yeah, me and techie got married platonically

Zeus: and i wasnt invited, dhmu going dark.

XD: that’s techno fault

Zeus: mhm.

Hard: so wait

Everyone’s coming?

XD: yeah

Zeus: big brother wont be here but i’ll record for him, he said to kick ass

XD: how sweet

speaking of

**_XD_ ** _ has made  _ **_XD_ ** _ admin. _

Kermit’s love child: how did--

Zeus: hacker

XD: :D

**XD** added  **FUCK THE GOVERMENT** to  **feral first years.**

XD: techie <3

FUCK THE GOVERNMENT: dreamy <3

Zeus: ew

I am woke: is that

FUCK THE GOVERNMENT: the one and only blood god

I am woke: holy hell

FUCK THE GOVERNMENT: any of yall orphans?

Zeus: techno…

jumping demon: COUSIN TECHNO <33

FUCK THE GOVERNMENT: SHORTIE <33

_ Jumping demon is now offline. _

Zeus: LMFAOOOO PLSSS

Fire hazard: youre just as short shut up

Zeus: the betrayal??? Smh

FUCK THE GOVERNMENT: anyways what am i here for

XD: read up, im getting us all tickets to japan rn. Tell ur brothers and ur dad we’re going on a trip

FUCK THE GOVERNMENT: we killing a kid? Im in

_ Unknown added  _ **_Tired_ ** _ to  _ **_Feral first years._ **

Tired: no killing my students.

FUCK THE GOVERNMENT: you remind me of phil.

No students shall be killed.

Tired: Thank you. Kick his ass.

_ Tired is now offline. _

FUCK THE GOVERNMENT: Dream, who all knows?

XD: just my dad, tommy and everyone here but Shoyo is getting his team and friends, Iza is telling the rest of his school and im abt to go put it in the chat.

FUCK THE GOVERNMENT: Alright, you wanna spar after?

XD: of course.

I am woke: wait

Wake up bro: wait wait

Outlet: can you start a call? We kinda wanna watch

Zeus: YEAHHH

XD: alright, sure. Tech?

FUCK THE GOVERNMENT: yeah, fine by me.

**_XD_ ** _ has started a call. Join? _

**Yes** No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Lmk what you think. I feel bad for making my comfort character the bad guy


	4. smack cam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didnt proof read this one so im super sorry. nyways the numbers might be off somewhere but that's because I added recovery girl after i finished the chapter and forgot to go change it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames [there be a lot, get ready]  
> Dre: XD/ prime god  
> Schlatt: dadschlatt  
> Ranboo: i forgot  
> Tubbo: beeboy  
> Purpled:bedwars irl  
> Niki: nikichu  
> Drista: fork  
> Lani: a child??  
> George: sleeping bitch  
> sapnap: arson but legal  
> Techno: FUCK THE GOVERNMENT/ blood god  
> wilbur:Jason Dean  
> tommy:BIGGEST MAN  
> Phil:killza  
> Bad: cultist  
> Ant: fursona  
> Fundy: furby  
> Puffy: power puff girl  
> Eret: a ruler fucking bow  
> Karl: fuck time  
> Sam: sam nook  
> Quackity: quacker  
> Skeppy: shine bright
> 
> For HQ
> 
> Hina: jumping demon  
> Tsukki: salt  
> Yams: what if i'm not gucci?  
> Kags: milkman  
> Tanaka: baldhead ho  
> Noya: balls  
> Daichi: dead  
> Suga: suga from bts  
> Yachi: anxiety  
> Kiyoko: goddess  
> Ennoshita: average  
> Narita: naruto  
> Kinoshita: shit  
> Kenma: meowth  
> Ukai: black lungs
> 
> For BNHA [students]
> 
> Zuku: zeus  
> Kats: bombsuki  
> Iida: gotta go fast  
> Mina: wake up bro  
> Shin: i am woke  
> Kiri: hard  
> Sero: hispanic spiderman  
> Todo: fire hazard  
> Tsu: kermit’s love child  
> Chako: ungravity  
> Kami: outlet  
> Jirou: earbuds  
> Tokoyami: emo bird  
> Aoyama: sparkles  
> Monoma: kakashi  
> Juzo: titan  
> Ibara: mother nature  
> Pony: mlp  
> Manga: comic sans  
> Tetsutetsu: metal  
> Kendo: fisting  
> Awase: fusion  
> Shihai: two lies one truth
> 
> For BNHA [heroes]
> 
> Recovery girl: the smooch  
> Tensei: zoom  
> Zawa: tired  
> Zashi: screaming  
> Snipe: cowboy  
> Vlad king: bloodbender  
> Allmight: dying  
> Nedzu: rat god  
> Midnight: sleep tight

**Mar 12, 8:58 am**

XD: we landed

Zeus: rlly

Hard: we’re in ectoplasm rn but we arent doing anything

Hispanic spiderman: hey hold on

**Hispanic spiderman** created a new group.

**Hispanic Spiderman** has added **XD, Zeus** and 15 others to **Unnamed Groupchat.**

**Hispanic Spiderman** has made **XD** admin.

**Hispanic Spiderman** has made **jumping demon** admin.

**Hispanic Spiderman** has made **Zeus** admin.

**Hispanic Spiderman** has renamed the groupchat **_Sonic VS Rivalstwt._ **

Hispanic spiderman: alrighto 

Hey losers @zeus @XD @jumping demon add ur ppl

Zeus: oooo new gc

XD: that’s so much work let me start

Jumping demon: this is going to be so much fun lmao

**XD** has added **Jason Dean** and 20 others to **Sonic VS Rivalstwt.**

Zeus: wait….

FUCK THE GOVERNMENT: why was wilbur at the top of your contacts..

XD: anyways.

**Jumping demon** has added **Suga from bts** and 13 others to **Sonic VS Rivalstwt.**

Bombsuki: SUGA FROM BTS LMAOOO

Salt: ew

Bombsuki: fuck you too

**Zeus** has added **Kakashi** and 16 others to **Sonic VS Rivalstwt.**

Fire hazard: why sixteen

Zeus: teachers

Fire hazard: oh

I forgot: so this is the fight gc?

Zeus: yeah <3

Beeboy: hello!

BIGGEST MAN: hello tubbo

Beeboy: h itommy :D

Kakashi: ew 1a

Bombsuki: ew you

Arson but legal: where r we

XD: check the gc name dumbass

Arson but legal: >:0

Quaker: EYYY MAN

BIGGEST MAN: BIG Q

Arson but legal: hot q :heart_eyes_cat::revolving_heart:

Quaker: sap :flushed: :heart_eyes: :kissing_heart: 

Fuck time: big q sapnap :gift_heart: :sparkling_heart: :heartbeat: 

FUCK THE GOVERNMENT: please go to your dms holy shit

Arson but legal: fine :roll_eyes: 

XD: Technoblade.

FUCK THE GOVERNMENT: Dream.

**XD** has changed their username to **Prime god.**

**FUCK THE GOVERMENT** has changed their username to **Blood god.**

Blood god: Chat demands blood.

Prime god: Blood they will receive XD  
  


Tired: Should I be worried.

Zeus: yes

Killza: yes.

Dadschlatt: yes

Jumping demon: yes

Kakashi: yes

Zoom:

Zoom: rip, little brother.

Fisting: wait, you know them? @kakashi

Kakashi:

Kakashi: i mean me and izuku are related?

Fisting:??????///////???////

Hispanic spiderman: how did none of us know this.

Zeus: i mean denki, ashido, kats, sho and tokoyami knew.

I cant believe you didnt tell your friends 

Kakashi: I THOUGHT THEY KNEW???

Fisting: NO>>>>?//?/???

Two lies one truth: and i thought i was the deceiver. 

Emo bird: are we not going to talk about the fact that there are two literal gods planning to kill our classmate. 

I mean i'm all for it but can we please,

Two lies one truth: no

Anyways hello my fellow dark brethren.

Emo bird: hello, Shihai.

BIGGEST MAN: EMOS, WILBUR YOU’LL FIT RIGHT IN

Jason Dean: you’re lucky im here to see my brother and Dream kick ass or id be kicking yours.

BIGGEST MAN: aww wilby doesnt want to make his boyfriend mad

Jason Dean: 

Tired: wait, should i take precautions? 

Zeus: Ahem

Zeus: Schlatt, phil.

Dadschlatt: Well, when Dream’s mask goes from :) to XD, you should prepare for the worst. He can still control it, but it’s best to be prepared. If it gets to DX, well good luck.

Beeboy: He doesn’t have control with DX, so everything goes haywire!

I forgot: yeahh, caused an earthquake once.

Tired:

Tired: i'm not paid enough for this.

Dadschlatt: Phil?

Killza: Yeah, techno’s quirk came with the voices. He knows how to ignore them but if he says something like “blood for the blood god” it’s best to end it there.

Blood god: it’s not always that bad.

Prime god: you nearly broke every bone in a kid’s body because they said something about Tommy.

Blood god: and you tortured a kid for bullying Tubbo, anything else to say?

Prime god: touche

Tired: problem children number 4 and 5 then.

Prime god: aww he already has nicknames for us

Meowth: HELP

KUROO WONT LET ME LEAVE WITHOUT EXPLAINING

“Oh im going to watch some HiT fight lol”

Jumping demon: just saying that me and you are going somewhere and you need to leave early

Family visit, which is technically true.

Meowth: oh. Right

Baldhead ho: WE GOT THE VIDEO

Balls: _smackcam.mp3_

Bombsuki: LMAOOOOO

What if im not gucci: smack cam……..

Milkman: please play that during the fight

Hispanic spiderman: i agree.

Also, place your bets. Who’s voting for Sonic? @everyone

Wake up bro: crickets,,,

Ungravity: sigh

me

Sam nook: poor girl.

Zoom: i kinda have to.

Zeus: dont worry tensei, I’ll give you part of my share

Fire hazard: cap

Zeus: ur right

Hispanic spiderman: so the rest of yall for Rivalstwt? 

Suga from bts: yeahhh i have no doubt they’ll win.

Sparkles: good luck, mes amis :sparkles:

Dadschlatt: beat his ass

Killza: ^^

Fork: if you’re in trouble, use the fork.

I forgot: we believe in the fork.

A child??: fork supremacy.

Cultist: anyways... Good luck you two! And language, Schlatt

*just a few minutes of everyone saying goodluck, im lazy.*

Prime god: aww thank you guys <33

Blood god: We’ll be at the school in 30 minutes max.

Jumping demon: see u all then <33

_Everyone is offline._


	5. Update <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a few things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check the end bbs

So, a few things rq. I planned to update daily, but now i see i cant LMAO. But dont work, Writer Rinn plans on having the next chapter up tmr [today???] 

Also, the next chapter has actual dialog <33 im new to writing fights too, so this will be fun.

I'm writing another book! I plan on making it about dream on probation, so that means i'll have three stories goin [maybe i'll gain some motivation to do school work too]

and lastly, i might take this out of anon? The only reason i put it there is because i have a story that i lowkey dropped and didnt wanna start a new one [or at least, i didnt want a new one to show on my acc] but honestly??? im fine w it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahashhahe how do yall feel abt a schedule change? im thinking every other weekday lmao
> 
> oh, also my lovely readers, i'll probably update multiple times on wed, just to get the date up

**Author's Note:**

> please give me tips <33


End file.
